


Mr. and Mrs. Solo

by Allthingscomics



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Hux are business partners, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, I don’t like using y/n for the reader so I’m avoiding it, Jealousy, Marriage, Poe and Finn are a couple, Poe and reader are brother and sister, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, backstory chapters, hopefully it won’t be too distracting, sorry - Freeform, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthingscomics/pseuds/Allthingscomics
Summary: The adventures of Mr. and Mrs. Solo living in modern society in an alternate universe. I just basically love Ben Solo and wanted to create some stories pretending that I’m his wife, sorry, that the reader is his wife. Whoops! Please to enjoy!





	1. Sweetheart, I’m Home

“Sweetheart! I’m home!” Ben called out as he entered the apartment he shared with his wife, “I’ve got dinner.”

”I’m just getting dressed,” she called back to him. Having just stepped out of the shower, she was applying body lotion to her arms as she perused the closet for something to wear. 

“Need any help?” Ben appeared at the walk-in closet door and leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I think got it,” she smirked at him. She was wearing only her bra and panties set and a towel wrapped in a turban on her head as she approached her husband to kiss him hello, “How was work?”

“It was fine, no issues,” he held her in his arms, “you smell good.”

”Thank you,” she smiled and tried to pull away to continue dressing but he held fast, “Ben, I have to get dressed.”

”Don’t get dressed on my account, I think you look just fine as you are,” Ben murmured as he ran his hands down her back, eventually cupping her ass with his hands.

”Poe is coming over to pick up some cookies I made for Finn,” she sighed as she pulled the towel from her head to release her damp mop of hair from its confines.

”Why is your brother coming over to get _my_ cookies?” Ben asked with a bit of irritation to his voice.

”Finn is having a bad time at work and I made cookies for _him_ ,” she explained as she ran her hands up his arms, “I did not give him any cookies from your private stash— don’t worry.”

”If Poe is just picking them up, can’t we just leave them in the hallway?” Ben whined, “I just want it to be you and me tonight.”

”Ben! No, I’m not doing that. He’s my brother. He’ll be in and out,” she smiled and kissed him quickly while moving his hands from her body, “I have to get dressed now. And don’t worry, once he’s gone, I’m all yours. Promise.”

”I’m going to be holding you to that,” Ben huffed and when she turned to continue dressing, he slapped her ass making her yelp in surprise.

She just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and pursed lips as she shook her head. She was able to dress without distraction when Ben left her alone. Once presentable, she entered the kitchen where Ben was removing their sushi takeout from a paper bag. 

“Do you want beer or sake?” she asked him.

”Let’s do sake so I can take advantage of you later,” he waggled his eyebrows at her.

”That’s funny, I was going to say the exact same thing to you,” she smiled as she pulled a bottle from their liquor cabinet.

Once everything was set on the table, Ben approached his wife to escort her to the table with the sake cups and bottle. As he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang.

”You have got to be kidding me,” Ben sighed with exasperation and moved to answer the door.

”Hey, Solo, how’s it going?” Poe boomed as he walked into the apartment.

”Poe,” Ben drawled unamused by his wife’s brother’s timing.

”Hey, Sis, thanks for doing this,” Poe hugged his little sister, “Finn is going to love these. He’s been so down in the dumps with work. Oh, you guys having dinner? Looks good— mind if I?” Poe went to reach for a spicy tuna roll.

His sister slapped his hand preventing him from grabbing any food.

”Poe, quit it,” she admonished him and shoved the cookies into his chest, his hands instinctively grabbing the container. 

“Ow, sorry, geez,” Poe pouted while Ben smiled at his wife’s actions.

”Send Finn my love,” she smiled sweetly at her brother, “get home safely, Poe. And text me when you get there, please,” she requested as they walked to the door arm-in-arm and she hugged him before sending him on his way.

”Later, Solo,” Poe called to his brother-in-law with a wave.

”Poe,” Ben drawled again.

Alone once again, the couple was able to sit and have dinner together without further interruption. They discussed their plans for the weekend and Ben reminded her of their commitment to have dinner with Hux and his ‘flavor of the week’. 

Together, they cleaned up the mess from dinner and polished off the bottle of sake making them both a little flushed and tipsy. After dinner, they sat and watched the movie, _Avengers: Infinity War_. Ben was mostly on his phone answering emails and generally working since he didn’t really have an interest in what he called ‘comic book movies.’ His wife on the other hand loved the genre and was dying to see the latest installment of the Avengers saga.

”Shit,” Ben muttered aloud while scrolling through his phone.

”I know, right? I can’t wait for the next movie either,” she sniffled once the credits were rolling.

”What? Oh no, sweetheart, I’m upset that I have to go on a business trip next week. Hux has to cancel since his father is coming into town,” he explained looking completely annoyed.

”I’m sorry, baby, where do you have to travel?” she asked while pulling her legs up to place her chin on her knees.

”Las Vegas of all places,” Ben whined. He hated traveling since he didn’t like to be away from home. He was very particular with his routine and didn’t like any disruptions affecting his personal life. 

“You want me to come with you?” she looked at him with concern, knowing that he would be irritated by the news. Since she was a freelance writer, she could basically work from anywhere.

”Really? You wouldn’t mind?” he asked looking hopeful that she would be by his side.

”Of course I wouldn’t mind,” she smiled and propped herself on her knees and inched her way closer to him on the couch.

”Then yes, you being there would make me feel a lot bettter,” he breathed a sigh of relief. Ben was overprotective of his wife ever since she had been involved in a car accident last year while he was away on business. She had broken her arm and had some bumps and bruises, and ever since then Ben didn’t like being away from home.

He put down his phone to cup her face in his hands and just took a moment to look at her face. She blushed as he stared at her and bashfully looked down. He licked his lips and pressed them to hers. They kissed languidly and looked into each other’s eyes until Ben moved his hands to her hips to bring her to a straddling position over his lap.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from the confines of his pants. She kissed his chest and ran her fingers down to his stomach. She pulled the leather of his belt from its buckle and pulled it from the loops of his pants dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. He in turn pulled her dress off leaving her as he had originally found her when he came home, in her bra and panties.

He massaged her breasts with his hands, kissing her skin, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and the sheer material. He pulled the lace from one breast and covered her nipple with his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to draw it to a stiff peak while he pinched the other nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She was gasping unable to control the sounds coming from her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair slightly pulling it when he flicked his tongue on her nipples.

”I want you,” she sighed rolling her neck from side to side.

”You better want me,” he teased, “because you, Mrs. Solo, are stuck with me.”

She smiled at his handsome face and moved to stand. She pulled his arms, urging him to stand with her.

“Follow me,” she instructed and led him into the bedroom.

“Anywhere,” Ben responded and held her hand.

She got up onto the bed settling herself with her head on her pillow. Ben stood looking at her as he removed his clothing. Once he was naked, he pulled her panties down her legs as she unfastened her bra to take it off. He got onto the bed to lie next to her. He kissed her slow and sweet and as their kissing became more intense, Ben moved his hand in between her spread legs and she instinctively rolled her hips when he cupped her sex and pushed his middle finger past her puffy pussy lips to bring her wetness up to her sensitive clit.

She jerked at the stimulation and he hooked his foot into the crook of her knee to keep her legs apart. Ben moved his fingers in a circle over her nub, pressing on it with every other pass. She moved her hands up to her breasts to pluck lightly at her nipples. Ben then moved his hand so that the heel of his palm was grinding onto her clit so that he could slip a finger inside of her. She was a writhing mess under his touch. When he moved to add another finger, she moaned her approval.

As if this weren’t enough stimulation, Ben pushed himself up and knelt between her legs all while fucking her with his index and middle fingers. Eventually, he stopped fingering her to grab a pillow and asked her to lift her hips. 

“Are you comfortable?” Ben asked and then licked his lips.

“Yes,” replied breathlessly.

With her affirmative response, Ben lowered himself to lick a wide stripe with his flattened tongue from her entrance to her clit. She yelped, bucked her hips and dove her hands into his black hair holding him in place. Ben grabbed her legs hooking them over his shoulders, holding her hips down with his hands and flicked his tongue repeatedly on her clit driving her mad.

“Oh God, Ben!” she moaned and cried out, “That feels so good… Ben… please… please… Ben… Oh fuck… don’t stop… Oh!” she was chanting absently motivating him to drive her to an earth-shattering climax. It was when she stopped talking and he felt her body tighten under his ministrations that he sucked on her clit and reinserted his two fingers that she came so hard she nearly blacked out with tears leaking out of her eyes. When it became too much, she begged him to stop.

Ben looked up at his wife with a smirk and kissed the insides of her trembling thighs, biting her here and there, as she lay with her eyes closed breathing as if she just ran a marathon. He climbed back up to lay next to her, running his hand on her skin. She looked over at him and kissed him hard on the mouth to taste herself.

She pushed Ben onto his back and moved to straddle him. His erection was weeping with pre-cum and she used her thumb to massage the head of his cock. It was Ben’s turn to moan as she aligned her entrance with his member and sank down onto him.

She rolled her hips experimentally and they both moaned. Soon, she was bouncing on his cock like her life depended on it. She was holding herself with one hand on his chest and her other hand was touching her skin, pinching her nipples and eventually moving her hand down to her pussy. She opened her eyes to look at Ben. The sight of her riding his cock, touching herself and staring at him while she did it made something snap inside of him.

Ben sat up, moved an arm to grab her hips and turned them so he was on top. He kissed her with such a passion it made his heart hurt. She moved her hands and scratched her nails up his back as he pounded into her.

“Don’t stop…” she was crying out, “please Ben… don’t fucking stop! Oh God!”

“There could be a gun pointed at my head and I wouldn’t stop,” Ben groaned through gritted teeth as he snapped his hips into hers.

She finally came with a shout as Ben pistoned into her. Now that she had come, he allowed himself to let go and after a couple more strokes, he emptied his cum deep into of her.

 


	2. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solos are invited to a dinner party thrown by Ben’s business partner, Armitage Hux.

Visiting the grocery store on a Saturday morning was part of the Solo couple’s weekly routine. They always had a set list of items that needed to be replenished by week’s end - milk, juice, fruit, veggies to name a few. As Mrs. Solo was perusing the cantaloupes, she spied a little boy strapped into a shopping cart being pushed by his mother. They appeared to be having a “conversation” although with the boy’s babbling, it was more one-sided with the mother asking and answering the questions.

“Would you like some grapes to go with your bananas? Hmm, sweetie? Yes, I bet you would. I think that would be delicious,” the mother cooed to her son.

“Sweetheart, did you already pick up my cereal?” Ben interrupted his wife’s reverie as she watched the woman and her son in the produce section.

“Yes, I did,” she looked up at her husband smiling, “did you find your protein bars?”

“I did, but they only had one box so I have to try a new flavor,” Ben spoke tersely, annoyed with the store’s inability to have his groceries on hand.

”Don’t have a tantrum, babe, I can always run back mid-week to see the stock has been replenished,” she rubbed her hand on Ben’s arm. She didn’t mean to treat him like a child but Ben did have a tendency to lose control when things didn’t go his way, “or I can just order them online.”

”Fine, I’ll get the one box here and if you could order them for me, I will love you forever,” he smiled at his wife and bent down to kiss her lips.

”I thought you already do love me forever,” she avoided his kiss to admonish him for his joke, giggling all the while.

”You know I do,” he placed his fingertips under her chin to tilt her face up and bent down to kiss her once more, and this time she let him, “come on, let’s check out.”

After putting the groceries away, she went to apply polish to her toenails. Tonight the couple would be going to Ben’s business partner’s house for a small dinner party. Not only were they business partners, Armitage Hux and Ben attended university together. The couple had actually been introduced to each other by Hux.

”So have you met this new girl?” she asked as she painted her big toenail, having propped up her feet on the tub as she sat on her vanity stool in the bathroom.

”She came by the office a couple of days ago when she and Hux went to lunch,” Ben called out from the bedroom, “I don’t really have an opinion on the matter, so don’t bother asking.”

”What? I was just wondering if she was nice,” she asked closing the bottle of polish. She exited the bathroom to pick an outfit for dinner.

”I didn’t speak to her and I only saw the back of her head,” Ben said as he scrolled on his phone, “she had blonde hair.”

”Not much of a spy are you?” she joked from the closet.

After picking up a bottle of wine, the Solos arrived at Hux’s apartment. It sounded as if a party was going strong from the muffled sounds through the door. 

Hux answered the door looking very smart in a dark blue turtleneck and black pants, “Mr. and Mrs. Solo, come in here.”

”Hux, I thought we were having dinner with you and your new lady friend. Looks like you’re having a party,” Mrs. Solo smiled at Hux and then kissed his cheek in greeting.

”Let’s just say the guest list got expanded,” Hux ushered the couple in and took their coats, “come on, let me introduce you.”

Hux introduced the Solos to the other party attendees and got them some libations. Ben knew most of the group having worked in the same circles. As the group chatted, Hux was pulled away from the group.

“I thought we were going to meet your new girlfriend,” Mrs. Solo gushed, “where is she?”

”She isn’t coming,” Hux sighed and smiled wearily, “turns out that she and I were not as compatible as I once thought. And I filled out the profile so carefully,” he mocked self-deprecatingly. 

”Hux, I’m sorry,” she smiled and hugged him, then she hooked her arm with his as they made their way to the balcony to escape the noise of the crowd, “well, better to find out now, right? Perhaps you should meet someone through a friend. Give the dating profiles a break?”

”I don’t have time for all of that,” Hux laughed as he shut the sliding glass door behind himself and then joked, “when’s the last time you dated?”

”You know when I dated last,” she laughed along with her friend, “don’t make fun of me, Hux.”

”Sorry, darling, I apologize profusely,” Hux bowed his head to show his sincerity.

”I just worry about you, that’s all. I just wish you would find a nice girl and settle down,” she placed her forearms on the balcony railing and looked up at the night sky.

”I did find a nice girl. She just found someone else,” Hux looked at her and she stared back at him with her mouth slowly opening as if to speak, “well, no matter, these things happen. Not to worry, darling, I’ll be fine.”

”Hux, I had no—“ she began to explain, realizing that he was speaking about her.

”No, darling, there is nothing to say,” Hux smiled warmly at her, “you and Ben were made for each other. Please don’t mind me, I’ve been drowning my sorrows and the liquor is speaking on my behalf.”

The glass door slid open with Ben on the other side, ”Sweetheart, at least wear your coat if you two are going to be hanging out here much longer,” he stepped onto the balcony with his wife’s coat in hand.

”I was just about to come in,” she spoke and shivered, realizing just now how cold she was.

”You didn’t bring me my coat, did you?” Hux asked Ben with a cheeky grin. 

“I have a feeling the alcohol is keeping you warm,” Ben smiled at Hux as he draped the coat around his wife.

The party went on for a while longer but once the food and drink dissappeared, the company diminished as well. The Solos stayed and helped Hux clean up a bit.

”Guys, really, don’t worry about the mess. I have the housekeeper coming in the morning,” Hux yawned and stretched.

”If you’re sure. Okay, well, get some sleep, Hux,” she smiled and then hugged him tight, “come over if you’re up for brunch tomorrow.”

”I will, darling, thank you,” Hux shook Ben’s hand and then opened the door, “thanks for coming, guys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would be so kind to leave me any comments, suggestions, constructive critiques, or kudos, I would be grateful. Thanks for reading.


	3. After the Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solos discuss Hux and his love life. Ben lets his wife know that he is the only man for her.

Once the Solos reached their apartment after Hux’s dinner party, they began to perform their individual nightly routines. Ben was already in bed when his wife pulled the covers back to join him.

”I feel so bad for Hux,” she frowned, “don’t you know anyone that you think he would be compatible with?”

”Because when you think of matchmaking, you think immediately of me,” Ben mocked his wife as he put his book down to look over at her.

”Well, no, I guess not. But you’ve known each other for so long. I guess I just thought that you might know someone in your office,” she pulled the covers up to her chin.

”You’ve known Hux almost as long as I have,” Ben countered, “don’t you know anyone you can set him up with?”

”No one good enough,” she muttered under her breath and sighed.

”Sweetheart, I know that Hux is special to you but he needs to figure this out for himself,” he put his arm around his wife. 

“You do realize that he introduced us, right?” she reasoned, “I just thought that it would be nice to return the favor.”

”Yes, but the difference was that I wasn’t looking to be set up with anyone. What happened with us was organic. I seriously doubt that he will even want us involved. He likes the idea of being with someone but when it comes down to it, he likes his independence. I mean, he had a crush on you years ago, but he didn’t do anything about it. You snooze, you lose, pal.”

She looked up at Ben with a sour expression and was brought back to the moment earlier in the evening when she and Hux were speaking on the balcony. Apparently the fact that Hux had a crush on her back in the day was common knowledge to everyone but her, “Are you serious?”

”What? You didn’t know?”

”No! I didn’t know! And if you knew that he had a crush on me, why did you decide to pursue me? I thought you guys were friends.”

”It’s not like he staked his claim on you! Sweetheart, are you getting angry because I didn’t let Hux have a chance with you?”

”No! I’m just— I think— Ugh, no of course not.”

”When you and I met, I asked him if he wanted me to back off, but he said that you two were just friends. Look, I’m sure that Hux is fine. He breaks up with a girl every other week.”

”We are just friends. I just want him to be happy.”

”Come on, sweetheart, please don’t dwell on this,” Ben placed his book on the nightstand and turned out the light. He then spooned her and fell asleep almost immediately. 

***

Ben woke early per his routine and got out of bed to go the bathroom. When he returned to the bed he sat and moved a lock of hair from his wife’s forehead. She stirred at the action and opened her sleepy eyes. Ben stared at her with a quiet intensity. He ran his fingers down her arm from her shoulder. She moved her hand to his knee and squeezed in response. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Ben whispered, “I have loved you from the moment I met you.”

”I love you too,” she whispered back, “and I don’t want you to think that I ever thought about wanting Hux or anyone else, not for a second.”

”I know,” he pulled the blanket down towards her waist, “take this off, let me see you,” he stated referring to her nightgown. 

She shimmied the gown up towards her breasts and leaned forward a bit to pull it off over her head and laid back down.  Her nipples hardened instantly once exposed to the chill of the room, her skin breaking out in goosebumps and she shivered. He pulled her panties down her legs leaving her completely naked.

”I’m cold,” she whined as she brought her hands up and crossed her arms to cover herself.

”You won’t be for much longer. Move your arms to your sides,” and he moved his hand to stroke her cheek and dragged his fingertips down past her neck to the valley of her breasts, down her stomach and finally to the trimmed hair of her vagina. She instinctively separated her legs to allow him access to her center. He had other ideas and continued to drag his hand down her legs making her whine slightly.

”Ben, please,” she breathed, her brow furrowed at his actions. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he teased with a slight smile, his black locks framing framing his handsome face.

”Please touch me,” she whispered, slightly embarrassed that he was making her tell him her desires. She began to move her own hands towards the skin of her stomach to caress herself. She wantonly touched her breasts, plucking at her taut nipples.

”You seem to be doing fine without me,” he smirked, “touch yourself for me. Show me your pretty pussy and make yourself come while I watch.”

”Ben!” she cried out in shock and embarrassment, “I can’t. I want you to touch me. I need _you_.”

”Come on, sweetheart, you can do it. Do it for me,” he commanded gently but with an edge that meant he wasn’t going to give in to her. He was going to make her masturbate for him. He moved to lie at the foot of the bed to give her room to move. 

She licked her lips and bit her lip. She was used to Ben taking the initiative with their lovemaking. He was the one to give her pleasure. He had never asked her to do something like this before and damn if it didn’t turn her on something fierce. Still, she was shy about what he was asking her to do.

She didn’t have a problem masturbating, in fact she would indulge in touching herself while they made love. Together. But touching herself without the benefit of Ben making love to her at the same time was making her shy and self-aware. This was something to be done in private, like when he would be on a business trip. She would never have thought that she would do it while he watched. She suspected that he was making her do this because of last night’s conversation. He wanted to know, needed to know, that she was his and his alone. She was determined to give everything of herself to him, no matter how embarrassed she was.

Once Ben got himself settled onto the bed, he laid down on his side with his chin propped in his hand. She began to ease her fingers to pussy and drew her middle finger from the bottom of her slit up to the hood of her clitoris. 

“I can’t see, sweetheart,” Ben mused, “spread your legs and show me your sweet cunt.”

”Oh God,” she was close to crying in embarrassment but proceeded to move her body to give him the view that he requested.

”There you are, see that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Ben spoke gently like he was speaking to a skittish, wild animal, “use your fingers and spread your pussy for me.”

She complied but not before shutting her eyes tightly. She was beginning to tremble and her breathing became shallow. 

“You are doing so well, sweetheart,” he praised her, “now rub your fingers through your pussy and let me hear how wet you are.”

”Ben, I— I—“ her voice quivered.

”Shhh, you can do it. Show me.”

She did what he asked and gasped at how wet she really was. Her fingers were soaked as she rubbed herself for him.

”Now I want you to fuck yourself with two fingers,” he whispered and he began to move his hand to his erection that was tenting his boxer briefs.

As she fucked her pussy with her index and middle fingers, the squelching sounds emanating from her caused her to cry out with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

”Oh God, Ben, please,” she cried pitifully.

”You’re doing beautifully. You are making me so hard right now. Just a little longer, okay?” he asked but really she had no choice in the mattter, “bring your fingers to your clit and move them around just like I would do to you.”

She was panting now and though completely embarrassed, she literally and figuratively pressed on. Her breath began to hitch and her fingers picked up the pace as she rotated around and around her swollen clit. 

“Open your eyes and look at me,” he commanded sternly. She was deep in the throws of her impending orgasm and either she didn’t hear or didn’t want to listen to her husband. “Open your eyes or I will make you stop right now.”

”No! I’m sorry, baby,” she moaned and looked at him and she was completely debauched, “Don’t make me stop!”

”Good girl. Fuck, you are gorgeous like this,” Ben remarked as he stood from the bed and pulled his cock from the confines of his underwear. “Cum for me, sweetheart,” he called to her loudly, “fucking cum right now.”

”Oh my God! Ben! Oh fuck fuck fuck!” She cried out in ecstasy, moving her hips in time with her fingers, staring at her husband as she came long and hard.

Ben then pulled her legs toward him with his arms under her knees and spread her wide and slammed his cock inside of her hard and fast. She could no longer look at him as she screamed, her eyes screwed shut while her back bowed into a tight arch. 

“Fuck! You are so fucking wet, sweetheart,” he spoke in between plunging into her, “and so tight. God damn it! Tell me that this pussy is mine. No one will ever know what it feels like to fuck your sweet cunt but me. Tell me!”

”Yes, baby, it’s all yours,” she sobbed.

”Again! Say it!” He yelled as he relentlessly fucked her, his hands holding her hips tightly in a vice grip.

“My pussy is yours! Only your cock can fuck this pussy! Oh my God, Ben, I’mma... gonna... oh fuck!” She howled through another orgasm. 

Ben continued to fuck her through it and finally succumbed to her pulsating walls.

”Fuuuucckkkk!” he yelled as he shot load after load into her wet heat.

He then bent down to kiss his wife. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily.

”I love you!” she cried, tearing streaming from her eyes, “Only you.”

”I know,” he sighed as he stared into her eyes, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you would be so kind as to leave any comments, suggestions, constructive critiques, and/or kudos it would greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would be so kind to leave any comments, suggestions, constructive critiques, or kudos I would greatly appreciate it. I’m trying my hand at writing and would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
